


someone had to stand

by eldritchblaest



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, along, i dont really know how to tag any of this, im gonna update tags as this goes alonf, kamala gets shot but she'll be fine dw, too lazy to capitalize anything so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/eldritchblaest
Summary: in which matthew murdock, kickass attorney and former child soldier, becomes the weird surrogate uncle of every teen superhero in new york and beyond.





	1. kamala (1)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, we've been working on dialogue in my character development class (differentiating characters through their voice alone, etc.) and that made me wanna try something.
> 
> and also i love matt being overly protective of teenage superheroes because hey, he's been there, and it sucked.
> 
> (also, please tell me about any inaccuracies in how i portray kamala, i don't know the full details of the muslim religion and i'm really tired rn)
> 
> title taken from new blood by zayde wolf. whoever that is.

“ms marvel, im gonna have to ask you to hold still.”  
  
“woah- _dude_ , you’re, like, _daredevil._ ”  
  
“the horns usually give me away.”  
  
“that’s awesome. this is _awesome_.”  
  
“kid, you’re bleeding- hit your head, got a probable concussion, and there’s a bullet lodged in your leg.”  
  
“yeah. hurts.”  
  
“you’re gonna have to let me stitch it up.”  
  
“can’t.”  
  
“kid-“  
  
“no, i mean, i’m not even _supposed_ to be alone with men, i can’t really-“  
  
“-undress and let me stitch you up?”  
  
“yeah.”  
  
“same rule apply for women?”  
  
“i mean, it’s not as _bad_?”  
  
“okay. stay put.”  
  
“what’re you doing, daredevil?”  
  
“phoning a friend. she’ll help you.”  
  
“awesome. this is _so awesome_."  
  
“yeah kid. yeah it is."


	2. kamala (2)

"you gotta be more careful, kid- fallen any harder you'd have split your skull."

"mm, dun' worry, i- i heal."

"yeah? then how come you're not healing now?"

"tired. hungry, too."

"yeah, you're running on empty right now. something to do with those... powers i caught you using?"

"prob'ly."

"hm. stay put, i'll order you a pizza."

"'kay."

"any allergies? dietary restrictions?"

"pork."

"that it?"

"yeah."

"alright- you got anyone who knows? about your powers?"

"yeah, girl i'm stayin' with."

"parents?"

"nah."

"okay. call your friend. mine should be here soon."

"alright. thanks, daredevil."

"don't thank me yet, kid- we're gonna have some words about this. in the meantime, stay awake. can you do that?"

"yeah."

"okay."

"..."

"it's gonna be fine, kid. you're gonna be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow up to the first one- hope it's alright :)
> 
> the friend kamala's staying with is squirrel-girl- hope this is in character for the comics.
> 
> matt's not the only one she has to worry about- claire's gonna want some words too, and she's much harder to reason with.


End file.
